blacklands_l5rfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuden Bayushi 1 5-8-14
Taitsu; This letter is the second I'm sending in rapid succession, I know I sent one last night as well, but the content of that one was fairly unimportant. I was just checking on you, and letting you know I had arrived at Kyuden Bayushi safely, and taken up residence in The Golden Frog inn. Today's letter, though, is written with somewhat more urgency as the secrets of Bayushi began to reveal themselves to what has become our little ragtag group of samurai. I include both a recounting of our adventures and a dire warning for you, and for the Clan of the Phoenix as a whole. My own voice is unimportant within the Clan thusfar, and I know that you have not yet passed your gempukku, but I hope that if I tell as many people as I can, this Doom can be averted. I have included it in my letter to my mother, the former Jade Magistrate, in the hopes that she can speak with the Voice of the Masters and have my words heard. But hopes and prayers are all I have to go on at the moment. I truly, with all of my heart, wish that I had you by my side, your strength and protection reassuring me in this troubling time. The Winter Court of Otennou-Sama has begun with a bang. First, I will begin with my arrival into the city. I made my way into the district set aside for the Phoenix, and chose my inn to stay in. As is my usual tradition, I chose one named after a frog as a reminder to myself to never forget that lesson, and to always remember to swim. I then went to a tea house near the center of town, where I met Doji Isaoko, apparently trained by the Kaiu family in their engineering arts rather than by the Crane; Akodo Masaru, a brash and bragging Bushi as far as I can determine; and Bayushi Katsumi, shining paragon of the newest generation of her family's ambassadors. I wore the kimono you gifted me with, my mother's sword, and a dark crimson obi. Again, I received many compliments on it, and I am eternally grateful to you for it. We shared tea, and spoke of our excitement to be invited to the Winter Court. The following day, we each individually made our way to the doors of Kyuden Bayushi. I do not know what any one else experienced, but I was quickly drawn into Bayushi's Maze, the walls shifting constantly around me. I do, however, have an excellent memory of the route I took, and with the assistance of the Kami, I could probably recreate it if possible. I was dressed entirely inappropriately for the trip, in the finest Kakita-woven kimono money could buy, my katana remained at the Golden Frog, and my make up had been artfully done. Thankfully, I maintained composure and balance, and prevented the robe from being ruined. Yours was safely packed away in my belognings again, and remains pristine. After hours of wandering, I found myself in a cavern deep beneath Kyuden Bayushi, an ancient shrine with a scroll the only thing of significance beyond several shifting exits from the room. Katsumi read the scroll without any kind of oblation or prayer to the spirits of the shrine, and the paper nearly dissolved in her fingers. I stopped to offer prayers to the spirits of the shrine and importune the Kami to reveal to me the contents of the scroll, which turned out to be an ancient map. We followed the map through twisting caverns covered in tiles that spelled out what seemed to be words in a language I am unfamiliar with. We then climbed along a narrow cliff to reach a room locked away behind an iron door. Within was the remains of a samurai, his daisho on the table. Although no one touched the body, Masaru and Isaoko came dangerously close, and both tried to handle his weaponry as well. I prayed that the Kami watch over his spirit, and keep him safe from the taint of Jigoku, although I did not set fire to the corpse. I pray that I will be forgiven for that if I am ever discovered, because I did not know the proper procedure at the time. However, I am confident the apartment can be found again if need be, and I will do my duty if it is given to me. As I am certain that Lord Shoju-sama has read this letter, I am also certain he will make that request of me if it is his desire. Continuing on from there, we found a chamber illuminated by a single shaft of the light of Amaterasu-Omikami reflected and amplified by expertly placed mirrors all around the chamber. Countless treasures were secreted within, drawing the attention of Masaru and Isaoko, but Katsumi was drawn to the pile of scrolls in the middle of the room. She did not understand them at first, and dug through to find the journal buried within, while I read first the scroll marked with the mon of the Phoenix. It read: "The Tao of Shinsei is no guard against darkness. It is their pride that will blind the Phoenix to their downfall.” We must be cautious against that prediction, as individuals and as a Clan. If you can get word to your superiors and beleive they will listen, please do so. I swear upon my honour as a samurai of the Isawa family that the words of the scroll read exactly that way. There were six other scrolls I read with similar predictions of Doom upon them, and the journal was that of Bayushi Daijin, the ancient Scorpion who recorded the prophecies of Uikku. When I read that, we left the chamber quickly, leaving everything as it was. When we returned to the surface, we reported the majority of what happened to Lord Shoju-sama at the behest of Bayushi Kage-san, and then were dismissed. I have not yet made it into the presence of Otennou-Sama, the Most Radiant and Gloried Son of the Sun, but I look forward to doing so in the future, as I am expected to remain here for the duration of Winter Court. Perhaps you will find time in your lessons to take a break and visit, I am certain you would be made welcome, and you cannot be given Gempukku until the Spring anyway. It is with love and sincerity that I sign this, seal it with my chop, and send it to you. I eagerly await your reply. Forever yours, Isawa Fouen Category:Journals Category:Fouen's Journals